


What happens in Reutlingen, stays in Reutlingen. Or not.

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: AU, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sven gets a surprise call late at night</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I totally blame [](http://kiitos13.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kiitos13.livejournal.com/)**kiitos13** for this, this was her idea and it got way out of hands and now it's a huge fic. A little AU-ish, Sam and Digger get together a few months after they first met in Berlin.

  
Sven’s cell phone rang suddenly, making him jump a little in surprise, he wasn’t expecting any calls this late. He hastily fished his phone from his pocket and frowned at the number, he didn’t recognize it and he hesitated a moment whether or not to answer it at all.

“Hello…?”

Okay he was curious.

“H-hey! Is this Sven? Sven Budja? We met a few months ago in Berlin, do you remember? We talked and jammed and you gave me your number.” A distantly familiar cheery voice answered. Sven was a little taken aback but he did remember the voice now.

“Yeah, I’m Sven. You’re Rüdiger right?”

“Ha, you remember me?! Awesome, I knew you would! Listen I was just wondering, I’m on a kind of a road trip and I just remembered that didn’t you say you lived in Reutlingen? I’m kinda just about there soon and I was wondering if you’d like to meet up?” Sven barely made out what the man was talking about, he was rambling so fast and this was all so unexpected.

“Wait wait, slow down. Um…yeah I live in Reutlingen...”

“Great! I just thought, I had so much fun that night, I was wondering if you’d like to jam again? I’m not asking for a place to sleep or anything, I don’t want to intrude but I would really like to meet you again.”  
The voice on the other end suddenly sounded softer, almost shy even and for some reason it made Sven smile.

“I…I’d like that too. Sure, of course. When will you be here? And you wouldn’t be intruding, if you can sleep on a couch, mine’s completely free.” He said the last part without even thinking and surprised even himself. The rational part of his mind was shouting at him that he didn’t really even know the man at all.

“Really?! Oh that would be so sweet of you! Are you really sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure…” Sven hesitated for a moment but then continued cheekily. “Besides, the last time I saw you, you looked quite scrawny. I work out almost daily, if you misbehave I’ll just throw you out.”

“Ha! You beefcake, I’ll be sure to behave then!” The laugh on the other end made Sven’s chest flutter alarmingly. “I think I’ll be there tomorrow evening. I’ll call you again when I’m closer? Oh, I’m sorry if I woke you up by the way! I know it’s late, I just thought I should call in advance and see if you even remember me. ”

“No no it’s fine, I was up anyway. And sure, give me a call then. I…err…I actually have a gig tomorrow night but it’s just a small thing and after that I’ll have to hang out.”

“Oh? Can I come see you?! Are you singing? I think you’re amazing, I’d love to see you perform!”

“W-what? Ummm…s-sure I guess…it…it’s just a bar gig…but if you really want to…” Sven was glad Rüdiger couldn’t see him, his face was an alarming shade of red. Hearing someone talk about him so excitedly like that was something he most certainly wasn’t used to.

“I do I do I do! Awesome, I knew it was a good idea to come there! But listen, I really should keep driving if I want to get there in time…But I’ll call you tomorrow okay? I can’t wait to meet you again Sven! It was great talking to you.”

“Alright, I’ll be waiting for your call. I’ll see you tomorrow then, have a safe drive Rüdiger.”

“Thanks, I will! Goodnight Sven!”

“Bye.”

For some reason Sven couldn’t quite stop smiling for the rest of the night.

 

 

 

“Heyyyyyy Sven!” Rüdiger shouted the second he stepped out of his car and without any hesitation he just ran straight to him and hugged him tightly, completely surprising Sven for the second time in less than 24 hours.

“Ack…! H-hey…Did you have a nice drive?” He stuttered as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

“Yeah yeah, it was okay. Oh man it’s so great to see you! How are you? Are you excited about your gig?” Rüdiger asked excitedly, barely staying still and Sven could only stare at him in both confusion and amusement. He took a moment to properly look at the man.

Rüdiger looked pretty much the same as the day they met except his hair was down this time, framing his face and partly hiding his sparkling blue eyes. He was wearing a rather nicely fitting hoodie and jeans that were hung quite low. Not that Sven was paying too much attention to just how low. No he did not notice the plaid boxers peeking from under them.

“Yeah, I guess a little. Though to be honest…I was more excited about seeing you again.”

Sven wanted the earth to swallow him the second he realized what he’d said. What was happening to him, why did he keep saying things like that to this man he barely even knew?

“Really? I’ve been dying to see you again for weeks! Will you show me around later? I’ve never been this south before. Or will you be busy? I really don’t want to be a burden so please just tell me if you’d rather I leave you alone, I’m sure I can figure out someplace to go, after all I did come really unexpectedly…” Sven had to blink as he watched the man in front of him go from hyper active to shy to even a little uncertain.

“N-no no it’s fine, you can stay with me it’s not a problem at all. Now come on, did you bring anything with you? We can take it upstairs and then go have late lunch or something, it’s still a few hours until I need to head to the bar.” Sven smiled at him reassured and gently touched his arm.

“Okay!” Rüdiger practically beamed at him before he dashed over to his car again to pick up a backbag (and again, Sven did not stare when he bent over, his jeans dropping even lower and showing even more of his boxers and the skin above as his hoodie rode up when he reached for the bag), then quickly locking his car and jogging back to Sven. “This is all. And lunch sounds great, I actually haven’t eaten anything since yesterday.” He said a little sheepishly as Sven lead them inside the apartment building.

“What? Why? You must be starving! What would you like to have?”

“Err I was just in a hurry to get here and I kinda forgot…and um…I’m kinda…sorta little picky when it comes to food…” Sven couldn’t help but smile as he saw how uncomfortable and shy the other man suddenly seemed.

“Hey, it’s alright, we’ll figure out something. Let’s see…um, there’s a quite awesome American style diner just a few blocks from here, then of course there’s McDonald’s, or are you a Burger King man? Then I know a pretty nice coffee shop that has a large selection of different sandwiches.”

“Oh I think I saw the diner! Can we try that? I’m pretty sure I can find something to eat there I promise.” Rüdiger said excitedly as they walked up the stairs and Sven couldn’t help himself as he offered to carry his bag for him, making Rüdiger smile at him widely.

“Of course, let’s just drop this off first.” Sven smiled back at him and started fishing for his keys when they neared his door and he quickly unlocked it and let Rüdiger enter first before he followed.

“Wow. This is one tiny apartment!” Was the first thing Rüdiger exclaimed, immediately wincing and covering his mouth when he realized how rude that must have sound. “OhmygodI’msosorry!”

Sven could only chuckle at him as he laid his bag down on his couch. “Hey, it’s alright, I get that a lot. This was the only place I could afford after school and then I’ve been too lazy to try to find a new place, I hate packing.” He shrugged.

“Still, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to sound rude…” Rüdiger said, looking up at Sven apologetically before he took another look around. “And despite size, this place seems nice, it feels like a home.” He smiled sweetly.

“Thanks…” Sven felt ridiculous blushing and he actually had to turn away, pretending to straighten a stack of magazines until he felt safe enough to face Rüdiger again. “So anyway…should we get going?”

“Oh! Yeah sure of course, let’s go I actually am quite starving.”  



	2. Chapter 2

  
“Oh my god this is so good!” Rüdiger squealed with a mouthful of blueberry pancakes. Sven had spent most of the lunch staring at him fascinated as he stuffed his face. He was pretty sure Rüdiger was the most adorable man he’d ever met when he was eating.

“I’m more and more glad I came here, great company and delicious food and awesome music later, what more could a man want?” Rüdiger claimed happily, making Sven blush again and almost choke on his milkshake.

“Ngh…! H-how…how can you say awesome music, you’ve never heard me and my band play before?” He stuttered as he tried to regain his posture.

“It’s you, I know it’ll be awesome.” Rüdiger said simply and took a sip of his own milkshake.

“You are a very strange man Rüdiger, you know that?”

“I’ve been told so yes.” The older man only grinned at that and took another bite from his stack of pancakes.

“But admit it, you like me.” He continued cheekily, making Sven blush again.

“Is it possible not to like you?”

“Nope! I’m irresistible and lovable!” Rüdiger beamed, finishing his dessert before leaning back and patting his stomach. “Woah I’m stuffed!”

Sven could only chuckle at him and shake his head, finishing as well. “Well I’m glad you liked the food, this is actually my favourite place in town.” He said as he waved for the waitress.

“You have a good taste.” Rüdiger smiled softly at him and Sven was pretty sure he could look at him smiling all day and never get tired of it.

The moment was ruined however when the waitress reached their table. Sven still wasn’t quite sure what happened but he couldn’t deny it, he was jealous when Rüdiger shamelessly flirted with her, praising the food and telling her more than once how pretty she was. In the end he insisted on paying for it all just so they could get out of there faster and he practically stormed out with a confused Rüdiger tailing close behind.

“I need to go shower and change now.” He said simply, walking fast back towards his apartment.

“O-okay…” Rüdiger replied a little unsure, completely clueless as to why Sven suddenly seemed so distant. “Do…do you want me to tag along?”

“Do what you want.”

This made Rüdiger frown. He knew he didn’t really know Sven, this was only the second time ever that they’d met after all. But he was usually a pretty good judge of character. Sven was kind and sweet and funny and shy and a little oblivious of his charm, not cold and distant.

“Hey, what’s going on, what’s wrong? Did I do something?” He said as he took a hold of Sven’s arm and forced him to stop and face him.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Sven started but then sighed when he saw the genuinely concerned look on Rüdiger’s face. “I guess I’m just nervous, I’m sorry. Do you want to come with me?”

“I do if you want me to.”

And Sven did. He really did. He hadn’t felt like this since…Well since the last time he was with Rüdiger. The man somehow made him feel at ease, like he could be just himself, and he was funny and adorable. Rüdiger made him feel alive. All these feelings confused Sven and he didn’t quite know how to deal with them.

He sighed defeated but still managed to give Rüdiger a small smile as he causally wrapped an arm around the smaller man’s shoulders. “Come on, you can watch TV or play video games while you wait, I wouldn’t want to be responsible if you got lost and hurt wandering my city all alone.”

“Pfffft! I would not get lost! And I could always just call you. But I prefer being with you, it’s much more fun.” Rüdiger grinned widely and without hesitation he practically glued himself against Sven’s side, not caring at all when they got weird looks from other people on their way back to Sven’s apartment.

 

 

Rüdiger was speechless. Absolutely, utterly speechless. Sven had just come out of the bathroom and Rüdiger was sure he had never seen anyone as gorgeous as Sven. He was wearing a simple black collared t-shirt and jeans but somehow he made them look like the most elegant clothes on the planet. Also, his hair was still slightly wet and fluffy, his front hair casually pushed upwards, making the ends fall back over his forehead and his short goatee finished the look.

He was quite simply, stunning. And Rüdiger couldn’t quite tear his eyes off him. He knew he was staring but how could he not?

“Um…earth to Rüdiger? Are you alright?” Sven chuckled as he poked his shoulder, completely clueless as to his effect on the man. The contact snapped Rüdiger out of his more than a little naughty thoughts and he actually blushed as he shook his head a little to try to clear his head.

“Y-yeah no I’m fine…You…you look hot.” He said simply, swallowing hard as he felt his cheeks burn even hotter.

“What? Are you kidding me?” Sven looked at him like he’d grown another head.

“N-no! Why would I joke, I’m serious! Sven you are really good looking. Like, seriously good looking. You could be a model.”

Sven blushed bright red, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water as he tried to think of something to say but he failed. After a while he just attempted to clear his throat, looking everywhere but at the other man. “Um…t-thank you?”

“Oh come on, I can’t possibly be the first person to say it.”

Sven only shifted awkwardly at that, shortly glancing at him before averting his eyes again, the blush on his cheeks only deepening.

“How is that possible?! Fine, from now on, I’ll tell it to you every day. Even after I leave, I’ll call you or text you every day and I’ll tell you that you, Sven Budja, are a hot piece of man flesh.” Rüdiger said determined, placing his hands on his hips as if that would make it official.

The mention of leaving caused a short but sharp stabbing like feeling to pass Sven’s heart, the very thought of this man going away from his life again saddening him but he recovered quickly and he couldn’t help but laugh at Rüdiger’s promise.

“A hot piece of…you are truly impossible.” He smiled.

“So I’ve been told. But I’m serious. I will call you. Every day.” Rüdiger said stubbornly and Sven could only chuckle at him as he started picking up everything he needed for the night, not quite being able to ignore the fluttering in his chest though.

 

 

Sven was ecstatic. The gig had been great and in his opinion, it had been their best performance ever. Okay the place hadn’t been crowded but the atmosphere was what counted. What made him even happier was that Rüdiger was there and he seemed to have enjoyed their performance.

His hands were still shaking from the adrenaline as he was helping to clean and pack everything up, taking extra care to carefully place his precious guitar in its case. Then he suddenly felt two slim arms wrap around him from behind, surprising him completely and he let out a embarrassingly high pitched yelp as he sprung around.

“H-hey sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Rüdiger slurred, grinning from ear to ear as he stepped even closer, apparently completely unaware of the meaning of personal space.

“Oh hey…no it’s okay. Did you enjoy the show? I hope we didn’t disappoint…”

“Are you kidding?! You were just as awesome as I predicted! And you, Mr. gorgeous piece of man flesh-”

“I thought it was hot piece of man flesh.” Sven interrupted him cheekily, feeling braver and more confident for the time being.

“Shush, let me finish! As I was saying, Mr. gorgeous piece of man flesh, you have an amazing voice. And you’re gorgeous. I could have listened and watched you for hours longer.”

“You’re drunk aren’t you?” Sven smirked, completely ignoring all the praises because maybe he was a teeny bit drunk too and high from the performance.

“I might be, but that doesn’t make anything I say less true.” Rüdiger pouted.

“Of course, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to imply that you’re lying.”

“Hmm good. Now come and have a drink with me, you can pack up later.” The older man said simply as he grabbed Sven’s arm and dragged him to a corner booth where he already had two beers waiting. And instead of sitting across from him, he slid on the seat right next to Sven and casually took a hold of his arm like it was the most normal thing to do.

Not that Sven really minded.

But instead of getting into a rant about anything like he’d expected, Rüdiger stayed silent, staring down at his drink and this worried Sven so he gently nudged his side and smiled softly at him when he looked up at him instead.

“Hey, you alright? Are you tired?”

“What would you say if I told you there was something I’ve been wanting to do for a long time?” It wasn’t what Sven was expecting him to say but he was too happy and contended to think too much.

“I’d say you can tell me what it is. I know we haven’t known for long but I trust you and I consider you a friend, I’m here for you.” He said and offered him another sweet smile.

Rüdiger looked up at him for a while longer, staring straight in his eyes and somehow Sven didn’t find that intruding at all so he didn’t look away.

A moment later he felt Rüdiger’s hand on his neck and those soft looking lips against his own.  
And he was in heaven.

The first thing he registered was that those lips not only looked soft, they were like pillows. Soft, tasty pillows and before he even realized he licked at them experimentally.

Yep, definitely tasty.

The next thing he knew he had backed up against the wall with Rüdiger straddling his lap, his arms around those slender hips and he was kissing this strange man he’d only met twice but who he never wanted to live without again.

Then he heard the most arousing sound that sent chills down his spine.

Rüdiger moaned against his lips and Sven wasted no time sliding his tongue into that sinfully hot mouth and tightening his hold on his hips, pulling him closer against him and he hummed approvingly when he felt Rüdiger wrap his arms around his neck and melt against him.

He couldn’t tell if the kiss went on for minutes or hours but when they pulled apart all he wanted to do was to claim those lips again. He looked up at Rüdiger through half closed eyes as he lifted a hand to gently brush away the hair over his eyes and he ended up tangling his fingers at the back of his head, pulling the man down for another kiss, this one just as slow and sweet as the first.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since I first saw you…” Rüdiger murmured against his lips when they pulled apart again. “You’re all I’ve been thinking about Sven, I can’t get you out of my head…I’m sorry I lied, I’m not on a road trip I came here just for you, I just didn’t want to sound like a creepy stalker I guess…” He confessed, biting his lip and Sven really couldn’t be mad at him when he looked so shy.

“Shh, it’s alright, I’m glad you came…” He whispered softly and was rewarded with the most amazing smile he’d ever seen. He never wanted that smile to leave that man’s face.

What he did next set up a chain reaction that led to something he’d never thought he could do.


	3. What happens in Reutlingen, stays in Reutlingen. Or not.

  
He let his fingers run through over Rüdiger’s hair and the man practically melted in his arms with a low moan. Their lips met again but this time it was anything but slow and sweet. It was passionate and deep and hot and it blew Sven’s mind away. All he could do was wrap his arm tighter around him as he massaged his scalp with his other hand, wanting to hear and feel the other man moan again.

It never occurred to him that he was flat out making out with a man he hardly knew in a bar. The only thing he knew was that he didn’t want to stop and that he was sure he’d do anything for this man who had come in his life out of nowhere and made it better.

Then he suddenly felt Rüdiger buck his hips and he was seeing stars.

“Hmmm Sven…is that a mic in your pants…or are you just really happy to see me?” Rüdiger purred shamelessly, smirking down at him as he tried to recover what little he had left of his brain functions. When had he gotten hard?

“G-gods…ummm…s-sorry I…I don’t…” He started but Rüdiger interrupted him by kissing him again and suckling on his lower lip.

“Do I turn you on? Or is it more because of the booze and the gig?” Rüdiger asked slyly, softly biting on his lip and caressing his neck and Sven had troubles even breathing, much less talking.

“I…gods you…Rü…it’s all you…” He mumbled, panting heavily and he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around him, possessively stroking his back and hips as he leaned to capture those addicting lips in another searing kiss.  
He could feel the other man smirking as they kissed and he bucked his hips up, wanting to show exactly how much he was turning him on and to take that cheeky grin off his face. And sure enough, Rüdiger whimpered into the kiss and clung to his shirt before he suddenly sat up.

His eyes were dark blue, Sven had never seen eyes that deep and heavy with pure lust and it sent a jolt straight to his already aching cock.

“Come with me…” Rüdiger whispered and got up, taking Sven’s hand and dragging him to the men’s room and shoving him into one of the stalls.

Sven was acting on instinct more than anything and as soon as Rüdiger locked the door behind them he flipped him around and pinned him against the door, pressing his whole body against his as he kissed him hard and Rüdiger was only happy to return the kiss just as passionately.

“What are you doing to me…? I’ve never been like this…” Sven whispered against his lips before he proceeded to kiss his way down his throat, his hands resting on Rüdiger’s hips and teasingly touching the exposed skin between the hem of his hoodie and the waistband of his boxers.

“Told you, I’m irresistible and lovable.” Rüdiger purred and gods did Sven love that sound. “Now…let me do something for you…and then, why don’t we go back to your place…?” He whispered hotly and started backing them up until he pushed Sven down on the toilet seat, following close by and kneeling in front of him.

Sven could only stare at him, incredibly turned on but also a little nervous. He knew he should say something before things went any further but his mind wasn’t quite working at the moment. He swallowed hard as he felt Rüdiger’s hands on this thighs, teasingly caressing and spreading his legs more.

“U-um…h-hold…hold on…” He managed to stutter and he grabbed those hands and held them in his own to get the older man’s attention. “I…I think you should know…I’ve…I’ve never…been with another guy before…” He confessed, keeping his eyes locked with Rüdiger’s even when he felt his stomach tighten from being so nervous. “And…and I don’t really do one night stands…this…making out in public and…and this…is something I would never normally do. But…but I don’t know…it just…with you I-”

He was interrupted by Rüdiger leaning up and kissing him again but it was a sweet kiss again, it was reassuring and it made him want to melt into the other man’s arms.

“Shh it’s alright Sven…I didn’t intend to come here just to have sex with you and leave, that’s not what I do either. I don’t know what I had in mind to be honest, I just really wanted to see you again. And I wouldn’t hold it against you if you want to stop, I just…everything we do, it comes so easy, so naturally…does this make any sense?”

“Yeah, it does…” Sven smiled at him softly and brought his hands up to kiss the top of his palms. “And no, I don’t want to stop, I just thought you should know…I’ve known I’m gay for a long time, I just haven’t found anyone I’ve wanted to be with before…” He blushed, momentarily feeling shy again.

“Let me take care of you…” Rüdiger whispered, staring straight into Sven’s baby blue eyes before slowly capturing his lips in another slow and sweet kiss and Sven was more than happy to return the kiss, almost pulling Rüdiger up in his arms but the man pulled away with a grin, settling back down on his knees between Sven’s legs and placing his hands on his stomach, slowly sliding them down back to his thighs.

Sven swallowed hard, still feeling a little nervous but he let himself relax on the seat and lean back.

“I’ll stop whenever you want, okay?” Rüdiger stopped for a moment to look up at him, smiling reassuringly and when Sven nodded his head returned to the task at hand, letting his hands brush over Sven’s inner thighs before he moved them up to slowly unbuckle Sven’s belt, taking his time to undo the zipper and open the button.

Sven couldn’t look anywhere but at those hands and he had to bite his lip hard to not let out any embarrassing noises.

“Shh relax Sven…” Rüdiger whispered, pressing a gentle kiss on his thigh and letting his hands caress his hips again calmingly and he didn’t continue until he felt Sven take a few deep breaths and at least a little of the tension in his body to go away. Then he cupped the bulge in his pants, pressing his palm firmly against it but not moving it.

“Ohgod….!” Sven gasped as his hands flew to Rüdiger’s shoulders, needing some sort of support as his head sprung. Rüdiger only grinned and slowly, teasingly moved his hand, rubbing and pressing against the growing bulge more, making Sven let out a strangled low moan.

“Can I take down your pants? I don’t want to move too fast, I can leav-”

“No please…please take them both off…I…I need you…please…”

Rüdiger didn’t need to be told twice. Carefully he slid down his jeans and boxers, letting them drop to his ankles as he was too busy staring.

“Wow.” Was all that he could say and Sven was sure he was red from head to toe. “I mean…wow, I guessed you wouldn’t be on the small side but…how are you single? I cannot understand, you’re amazing and sweet and gorgeous and talented and…and you’re so big!”

“I…err…um…I just…” Sven stuttered. He felt like running away and hiding but at the same time…he knew Rüdiger was being honest with him, he meant everything he said and the fact that the other man seemed to find him that attractive…it turned him on.

Rüdiger just smiled at him, his eyes sparkling mischievously as he leaned to press sloppy kisses up his thighs, his hands tracing his hipbones and abs under his shirt and Sven actually whined.

“Okay okay, I’m sorry, enough teasing…” Rüdiger murmured apologetically, pressing another kiss on his thigh before he grinned cheekily. “Let’s see how you taste then big boy.”

Sven barely had time to chuckle at how ridiculous that sounded when he felt a wet tongue lick him all the way up from the base to the tip of his cock and he gasped, his body shivering from head to toe and he grabbed Rüdiger’s shoulders again tightly, his fingers digging into the fabric of his hoodie.

“Ohfuckshit!”

Rüdiger only locked eyes with him, a dirty smirk on his lips as he parted them and with his tongue guided the tip of Sven’s cock in his mouth and suckled gently, humming in delight at how it tasted and felt in his mouth.  
Sven on the other hand lost all ability to feel anything other than that hot wet mouth around him. He wanted to moan out loud and he wanted that mouth to take him deeper and sucking harder but somehow at the back of his mind he knew it wouldn’t be wise to make too much noise and somehow he sensed that Rüdiger knew what he was doing.

So instead he bit his lip, breathing heavily through his nose and let his hands show just how much exactly he was enjoying this by caressing his neck and touching his cheeks before sliding his fingers into Rüdiger’s hair, eliciting a beautiful moan from the older man that sent jolts of pleasure all over his body.

“Oh Rüdiger…mmmm…that…your mouth gods…” He groaned quietly as he played absentmindedly with the soft hair. He could feel Rüdiger smiling around him, loving how the man purred when his hair was touched.

Rüdiger took his time, letting his tongue swirl around and caress the throbbing flesh in his mouth, not taking it in too deep yet, not wanting to hurry things too much. He could sense that Sven was already getting close, he could feel his body tensing more and more under his hands, he could hear his breath hitching at his throat and he could sense how much effort it took for Sven to keep himself still and not buck up into his mouth.

“Please…Rü…” Sven whimpered weakly after a moment, desperate to come as Rüdiger was driving his mind and body wild. And it was all Rüdiger needed to hear.

With a long moan he opened his mouth wide and took as much of Sven inside as he possibly could, taking a second to thank whatever deity that he didn’t have a gag reflex. He set a steadily fastening pace, using every trick in the book he knew to make the other man come, humming and moaning, swirling his tongue, scratching with his teeth and it didn’t take long before Sven exploded in his mouth and he loved how his body convulsed, loved how those impressive muscles tensed and trembled under his hands and he loved those strong hands tugging at his hair.

From that moment he was sure he could never get tired of doing this.

He stared up at Sven as he kept gently sucking his cock dry, making sure to swallow every last drop of come before he let it slip out of his mouth with a wet pop. Sven was panting hard, his eyes still squeezed shut as he tried to regain some sort of brain function.

“Hmmm was that good?” Rüdiger asked cheekily as he sat up licking his lips, his hands gently caressing the younger man’s thighs soothingly.

Sven couldn’t help but snort at that, smiling lazily as he rested his head against the stall wall and slowly opened his eyes. “I’m in a too good head space to deny anything. Yes, yes it was good. It was amazing, I think you sucked my brains out.”

Rüdiger practically beamed at that, grinning from ear to ear before he suddenly jumped up and sat on Sven’s lap and taking him by surprise, almost making them both fall off the toilet seat.

“Ack! Careful!” Sven snapped, glaring at Rüdiger but wrapped his arms around him anyway and pulled him close against him. “You really are impossible.”

“Hmmmm and you love me for it really.” Rüdiger purred and happily melted in his arms, nuzzling and kissing his neck.

Sven was quiet for a while, just absentmindedly stroking Rüdiger’s hip before he suddenly murmured. “Yeah, I think I just might.”

Rüdiger smiled against his neck, knowing it was way too soon for any declarations of love and he knew that Sven knew it too. They were both slightly drunk and just contend with each other, everything else was irrelevant.

“Hmmm and I might too.” He sighed happily, snuggling up closer against Sven for a moment longer before slowly sitting up. “We should get going, it’s dirty in here. Do you think you could sneak away right away? Your couch was comfortable, I bet it would be even more comfortable with its owner on it too…” He smirked and teasingly played with the hem of Sven’s shirt.

The younger man just grabbed the collar of his hoodie and pulled him back tightly against him and kissing him hard, giving his lower lip a bite when he finally let go, smirking satisfied that he had made Rüdiger pant.

“Let me just grab my guitar and we’re out of here. And I think I can do better than just the couch…” Sven whispered hotly, giving his lip another nibble before he helped him stand up before getting up himself, quickly pulling his pants up with his boxers, stealing another kiss from Rüdiger as he fumbled with his zipper and belt.

“Ready babe?”

Rüdiger barely had the time to finish saying that when Sven was already pushing him out of the stall and guiding him out from the bathroom, telling him to wait him at the front door as he went to get his guitar.

Rüdiger could only grin as he watched him talk to his band mates, the others were clearly sensing what was going on and were teasing him and Sven returned with a bright blush on his cheeks.

“Don’t you dare even ask.” Sven mumbled when he saw the look on Rüdiger’s face as he steered them outside, carrying his guitar with one hand while wrapping the other possessively around Rüdiger’s waist and the older man decided it best to just settle to chuckle and happily press against this man who he might be in love with and who might be his boyfriend and with whom he might want to spend the rest of his life with.  



	4. What happens in Reutlingen, stays in Reutlingen. Or not.

  
They were at each other before Sven had even opened the front door, kissing feverishly and groping everywhere at once. It took Sven a good half a minute to manage to fumble the door open and when he did, he just grabbed Rüdiger and lifted him up and carried him inside, taking the oppoturnity to shamelessly squeeze and massage that firm sweet ass he couldn’t quite tear his eyes off earlier.

He loved how that made the other man moan as he was busy sucking on his neck, surely leaving marks but Sven really didn’t mind, it felt too good.

“Still want the couch?” Sven murmured against Rüdiger’s temple

“The couch, wall, table, bed, shower, floor...” Rüdiger purred dirtily and let his teeth scratch over a vein on Sven’s neck. The next moment he was being slammed roughly against a wall and kissed so hard he thought for a moment he was going to pass out. Not to mention bruise his lips.

“I want you so bad…” Sven growled when he pulled away and bucked his hips to show just how much, making Rüdiger’s head spin as he gasped. Sven just smirked and nibbled on his lower lip, letting his hands massage his ass over his jeans before he started moving his hips, rubbing their erections in a slow, sexy rhythm.

“F-fuck…oh god Sven…!” Rüdiger moaned, his head hitting the wall as his body arched and he clawed at Sven’s back, grabbing and tugging at his shirt. “Please…oh god fuck just take me…fuck me Sven please.”

“I will, I just haven’t decided where yet.” Sven chuckled dirtily, still moving his hips and leaning down to suck and kiss his way down Rüdiger’s throat, teasingly nibbling at his adam’s apple, making him whimper and Sven smirked when he felt his whole body tremble.

“Ngggh Sven gods baby please! Please I’m so horny baby I need you…” Rüdiger begged. He was already breathing heavily, his eyes rolling back in his head and his eyelids flickering every time Sven rolled his hips.

“Hmm baby?” Sven murmured teasingly as he let his other hand slide inside Rüdiger’s hoodie and shirt, feeling his skin with his fingertips and sending strong shivers all over his body.

“Ohfuck! Sven! You’re gonna…m-make me come…!?” Rüdiger was suddenly gasping for breath, clinging tightly on Sven’s arms, his eyes and mouth wide open as his body shuddered.

And Sven only smirked, almost evilly, suddenly bucking his hips hard against Rüdiger and squishing him between him and the wall, at the same time sliding his hand further up under his shirts and pinching a nipple and the next second he had Rüdiger crying out loud and coming in his pants.

“G-gods…I…wha…f-fuck…” Rüdiger panted hard, barely able to even keep his eyes open as his body went boneless and Sven had to lift him in his arms so he wouldn’t drop on the floor.

“Hmm can we take the wall of the list now?” He murmured cheekily, kissing Rüdiger’s hair as he carried him to the couch, cradling him in his arms when he sat down.

“Ngggh for now…”

Sven just grinned slyly, gently rubbing his back and holding him close against him and letting him recover before he slightly pushed him away. “Let’s get this off of you shall we?” He didn’t wait for Rüdiger to answer and just unzipped his hoodie and took it off, throwing it to the other end of the couch.

“Hmmmm much better…” He murmured as he leaned to nuzzle Rüdiger’s neck, letting his hands absentmindedly touch his hips and lower back over his t-shirt. “Are you alright?”

“Hmm yeah I’m fine babe…” Rüdiger purred and gladly melted against the younger man, resting his head on Sven’s shoulder. “Is it okay if I call you that?” He asked suddenly.

“I think I rather like it.” Sven said honestly, smiling softly and he turned his head to press a gentle kiss on the middle of Rüdiger’s forehead, then he smirked and teasingly played with the hem of his shirt. “Hmm actually…I think it even turns me on…” He whispered hotly and tugged the shirt upwards, exposing half of Rüdiger’s back and sides.

Rüdiger just purred, smiling widely as he moved to straddle his lap, keeping his arms wrapped around Sven’s neck. “Well I think you should get me out of these pants…I do feel quite sticky…” He murmured as he leaned to nibble on Sven’s jaw, at the same time pressing his ass firmly against his jean clad erection.

Sven groaned low in his throat, letting his head fall backwards a little and closing his eyes, grabbing Rüdiger’s hips tightly. Then without another word he picked him up again, throwing him over his shoulder and headed to his bedroom, throwing Rüdiger on his bed and crawling right on top of him, kissing him hard and letting his hands slide under his shirt, caressing and groping his sides and chest.

When his fingers ghosted over Rüdiger’s nipples the man whimpered into the kiss, making Sven smirk.

“Hmmm still horny?” Sven murmured against his lips, licking his lower one before taking it between his teeth and tugging.

“Fuck yes…”  
“Hmmm and what is it that you’d like to do?” Sven couldn’t help himself, teasing Rüdiger was addicting.

“What do I want? I want…” Rüdiger started, wrapping his arms and legs tightly around Sven’s body and pulling him tightly against him. “I want that big hard cock of yours inside me baby…” He purred with possibly the most filthiest smirk on his lips.

The next thing he knew, clothes were being ripped off of him, possessive hands were groping and squeezing and scratching him everywhere and needy lips were sucking hard on his neck.

“Ngggghgods…hmmm are you sure you’ve never been with a guy before?” Rüdiger half chuckled and half moaned, his body shivering in anticipation as Sven finally had him naked.

“I haven’t. I’m just going with my instincts.” Sven murmured, quickly getting rid of his own clothes before diving down to capture his lips in a fiery kiss, letting his hands slide up and down Rüdiger’s upper body and thighs.

“Mmmmm well you have very good instincts then…” Rüdiger smirked as Sven started trailing kisses down his neck to his shoulders and chest.

When Sven teasingly swirled his tongue around one of his nipples, he couldn’t help but arch up and moan out loud, his hands flying into Sven’s messy hair, his fingers tangling in the soft locks and tugging gently,

“Ohhhh yessss…hmmmm Sven…” He purred and Sven loved how his chest trembled under his hands and lips and he eagerly pressed his tongue flat over one nipple before he closed his mouth around it and gently suckled. And apparently he just found one of Rüdiger’s weak spots because the smaller man cried out and Sven winced slightly when those long slender fingers tugged hard at his hair.

“Baby! Oh god please don’t stop!” His whole body was trembling under Sven and Sven was only happy to comply, moaning low in his throat as he swirled his tongue over his nipple and sucked noisily, lifting his hand to thumb the other at the same time.

He was amazed how loud a person could be. Rüdiger was gasping, moaning and crying out, his name leaving his mouth ever so often as he arched and trashed under him, tugging and stroking his hair desperately until he suddenly tried to pull his head away.

“S-Sven stop please you have to stop I can’t…I’m gonna…please I don’t want to come yet baby …” He whimpered and Sven took pity on him, lifting himself up and nuzzling his neck instead and pressing a lazy kiss on his sweat soaked skin.

“Hmmm that horny?” Sven murmured, soothingly caressing Rüdiger’s arms and trying to calm him down

“Y-your fault…ngh gods please…fuck me…”

And Sven was only happy to comply. Slowly he claimed his lips again in a slow but deep kiss as he settled properly between his legs, smirking when Rüdiger eagerly spread them wide. He let his hands slide down his body to his thighs, gently caressing them and he could feel every muscle in his body tremble from pure need.

Sven quickly set to prep him, using his saliva as lube as he slid a finger inside Rüdiger, soon adding another and a third as he felt him stretch and relax around his fingers. And when he felt Rüdiger claw at his back and wrap his long legs around his hips he removed his fingers, hastily spitting on his palm and lubing his own cock, stroking it firmly a couple of times before leaning down to kiss Rüdiger again, the tip of his cock pressing against his entrance and Rüdiger whined into the kiss.

“Ready?” He murmured, smiling when he felt Rüdiger nod and he kissed him again, gently suckling on his lower lip as he slowly moved his hips and pushed in.

He moaned, low and long. Rüdiger was all sorts of tight and hot and perfect and he actually had to use all his will power not to just slam in. It didn’t help that Rüdiger was gasping and whimpering and cursing out loud.

“Ohfuck! Sven gods fuck you’re so big…! Oh baby fuck please move!”

Sven didn’t need to be told twice. With a groan he pulled back and slowly pushed back in, setting for a slow pace. At first. But the more Rüdiger moaned, the more he arched up from the bed, the more he pushed his hips back the harder it was to try to stay in control. And when Rüdiger suddenly wrapped his legs tightly around his hips again, helping him thrust into him he lost it.

With a growl he started thrusting into him hard and fast, pushing deeper and deeper and he was rewarded with the most dirtiest moaning ever known to man.

He knew he wouldn’t last long so he dived down, kissing Rüdiger hard and biting and sucking his lips as he pressed his body flushed against him, making his cock rub against their stomachs and it didn’t take long before they were both coming hard, Rüdiger screaming his lungs out and Sven growling his name as he exploded inside him.

Sven didn’t have the strength to even roll over, he just collapsed on top of Rüdiger but the older man barely even noticed it, he was too busy trying to remember how to breathe.

“Gods Rüdiger…” Sven mumbled after a moment, still breathing heavily but he managed to push himself up a little, supporting himself with his arms but not rolling over just yet. Instead he nuzzled the side of Rüdiger’s face, planting sloppy kisses along his jaw. “That was amazing…”

“Hmmmmm fuck yesss…” Rüdiger purred, a lazy smirk spreading on his lips as he turned his head enough so that Sven’s lips found his. They kissed, slow and lazy, until Sven finally rolled over, chuckling when Rüdiger whined when his cock slid out of him but he wasted no time snuggling up close against Sven’s side and throwing his arm over his chest and Sven was only happy to wrap an arm around him and pull him even closer, kissing his hair.

They lied like that for a while, just enjoying the afterglow together. Rüdiger kept playing with Sven’s chesthair, swirling it around his fingers while Sven gently stroked his hip, tracing his hip bone with his forefinger.

“Hmm do you wanna take a shower or sleep?” Sven asked eventually.

“Sleep…definitely sleep.” Rüdiger mumbled sleepily. “Can we keep cuddling? I like this…” He looked up at Sven and there was no way Sven could ever say no to that face. His hair was beyond messy and there was still a clear blush on his cheeks. But his eyes where what amazed him the most. They were the clearest blue he had ever seen, heavy with sleep and still with a hint of lust and there was something else in them too that he couldn’t quite read. They were the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen.

“Of course, I like this too…” He answered softly, smiling gently as he pulled the man even closer and moved so that they were face to face, his arms around Rüdiger’s waist while Rüdiger kept his on Sven’s chest.

Rüdiger smiled back at him, leaning close to briefly brush his lips against Sven’s before he rested his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes.

He was asleep within seconds and Sven followed close by.


	5. What happens in Reutlingen, stays in Reutlingen. Or not.

Sven woke up the next morning, feeling more relaxed and content than he had in years. He stretched lazily, yawning out loud but then accidentally hitting something when he lowered his arms.

“O-ow!”

Sven’s eyes flew open when he heard the sleepy cry next to him. Then he remembered.

“Oh god Rüdiger I’m sorry!” He whispered apologetically as he turned to face him, hesitating for a moment before he just pulled the man close, holding him gently and kissing the top of his head. “I’m sorry…”

“Hmmmfph…I expected to wake up to a morning wood or a lazy make out session…” Rüdiger muttered poutingly, not opening his eyes but still cuddling against Sven. “What time it is?”

Sven couldn’t help but smile softly at him for a moment before he reached out for his phone on the nightstand. “It’s eight fiftee-”

“What?! How…argh no wonder I still feel half dead!” Rüdiger exclaimed, squeezing his eyes shut and burying his face against Sven’s side. “No no no no no too early sleep I need sleep…”

“You really are cuddly aren’t you?” Sven chuckled, masking the shiver that Rüdiger’s breath against his skin caused by shifting a little. Rüdiger just whined and nuzzled further, hiding his face between Sven’s side and the mattress. Sven watched amused as the man tried to fall back asleep but he kept shifting and grunting and Sven just couldn’t help himself

Slowly he rolled them over so he was straddling Rüdiger’s thighs, smirking when he whined and still refused to open his eyes. Sven lowered himself and kissed his way up from Rüdiger’s chest, planting gentle butterfly kisses, paying special attention on the man’s neck. “I wouldn’t mind a lazy make out session…” He murmured as he nibbled below his chin, smirking again when that made Rüdiger whimper and wrap his arms around Sven’s neck.

“Hmmm…and then?” Rüdiger purred, sliding his fingers into Sven’s hair

“What would you like to do?” Sven asked as he leaned back a little, hovering just above him.

“Hmmm if you insist getting up this early...let’s start with breakfast?”

“There’s a coffee shop just across the street, I’ll buy…” Sven whispered just before claiming those soft pouty lips in a slow sweet kiss. Rüdiger moaned and squirmed under him in delight, gently tugging on his hair and touching his back.

”I’ll give you anything you want…” Sven suddenly murmured when he pulled away, staring down straight into Rüdiger’s eyes as he gently caressed his cheek with a thumb.

“Sven…you’re not just talking about coffee are you?”

“No…I don’t think I am…” Sven looked down at him for a while longer but then he sat up. “But I shouldn’t have said that, I’m sorry it’s too soon.” He muttered and got up, intending to head to the shower but slim arms wrapped tightly around his waist before he even got to the door.

“I don’t think it’s too soon.” Rüdiger whispered against his back. “Others might but I don’t.” He kissed his shoulders, his hands gently caressing his stomach. “Can I join you?”

Sven slowly turned around in his arms, an unreadable expression on his face until he just sighed, wrapping his arms around Rüdiger and hugging him tightly. “Sure.” He murmured, pressing a kiss on his neck before he picked him up and carried to the bathroom, gently kissing and suckling on Rüdiger’s neck the whole time.

“Hmmm Sven…” Rüdiger purred when he was gently pressed against the shower wall. Sven just kissed him, slow and deep until he had the smaller man hot and bothered in his arms. “Baby please take me…” Rüdiger moaned against his lips, wrapping his legs tightly around Sven’s hips.

“Hmm I thought you wanted breakfast…?” Sven smirked and kissed his way down his neck to his shoulders again, his hands caressing Rüdiger’s sides and hips.

“My ass wants your cock for breakfast, right now. My stomach can wait.” Rüdiger murmured hotly, bucking his hips and Sven wasted no time grabbing his ass and squeezing it hard, biting on his shoulder at the same time, making Rüdiger’s whole body shiver and arch off the wall.

“Mhmm and how exactly does your ass want it?”

“Raw and sweet.” Rüdiger purred dirtily, then he bit his lip, hesitating for a moment before he tugged at Sven’s now wet hair to make him lift his head up. He nibbled on Sven’s lower lip before sliding his tongue inside his mouth, taking his time exploring it thoroughly before he whispered against his lips. “Make…make me yours…”

Sven’s breath hitched at his throat. He just stood still for a moment, staring Rüdiger in the eyes before he nudged his nose with his own, smiling softly and claiming those lips in another slow but deep kiss, saying nothing and just slowly, gently pushing into him.

Rüdiger hissed into the kiss and Sven could feel his body tensing in pain but since he didn’t pull away or motion in any way that he wanted Sven to stop he just waited after he had pushed all the way in, kissing him more tenderly and soothingly touching his hips and stomach.

“M-move…please Sven move…” Rüdiger whimpered after a while, bucking his hips to prove he was fine.

“Are you sure?” Sven looked at him closely, hesitating even when Rüdiger nodded but he moved his hips a little, resting his head on his shoulder and groaning at the tight heat. “Oh god you’re so tight…”

Rüdiger smirked at that, kissing the side of his face. “Come on baby…give it to me...” He purred, knowing by now how much Sven liked it and he was rewarded with a growl and a hard thrust that hit him straight on his sweet spot and he cried out.

“Oh god yessss!”

Sven was torn between wanting to claim those lips in another kiss and sucking on his neck. In the end he chose the neck just because he wanted to hear those sinful moans and gasps that Rüdiger didn’t even try to hide.

After the first few harder thrust he settled for a slower rhythm. He really didn’t want to hurt him in any way nor did he want him to be in pain later. He chuckled when Rüdiger whined, he swore he could feel him pout.

“You said you wanted it sweet Rü…?” He murmured, gently biting on his wet skin and angling his so his cock brushed against that sweet spot again. When Rüdiger couldn’t even answer he smirked, making sure to keep hitting that spot with every thrust.

“S-Sven oh god I…Sven I’m not…I’m gonna…”

“Shh come for me Rü…” Sven whispered, nibbling on a spot just below his ear as he wrapped his fingers around his cock. It only took a few strokes and Rüdiger was coming hard, crying out his name and clinging to his shoulders like his life depended on it. Sven kept stroking him, milking him dry as he kept thrusting into him a few more times before he came with a low groan.

“Hmmm…are…Rüdiger are you alright?” He murmured after his head stopped spinning, feeling protective when he felt the smaller man’s body go limp in his arms. He pulled out and picked him up properly, holding him tightly against his body and kissing his face soothingly.

“Gods you’re so amazing…Hmmm I’m fine…” Rüdiger panted, a wide lazy smile on his lips as he played with Sven’s chesthair. “I’ll walk with a limp for a while though”

“I’m sorry…” Sven mumbled apologetically, biting his lip looking so guilty that Rüdiger couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Aww come on baby I asked for it, you didn’t hurt me.” He smiled at him sweetly before stealing a quick kiss from Sven and tapping on his shoulder. “And as much as I enjoy being in your arms, you can put me down now, we’re wasting water and I’m starving.”

Sven smiled back at him but instead of letting go he crushed their lips together, kissing him hard before he stepped back and carefully helped him down back on his feet.

It wasn’t until twenty minutes later that they finally emerged from the bathroom in towels, both giggling madly at something Rüdiger had done with the soap. Rüdiger went to pick up his bag from the couch before he followed Sven back to his bedroom.

“Hmmm can I borrow your shirt?” He asked innocently as he wrapped his arms around Sven from behind, nuzzling his back and stopping him from getting dressed past his underwear.

“I thought you had spare clothes in your bag.”

“I do…but they smell like the bag and…and I...I’d really rather like to have a shirt that smelled of you…” The way he said that made Sven turn around and cup his face.

“I know…I know we’ve only known each other for a few days. But I think…there’s just something about you…I’ve never felt like this before… I think I love you Rüdiger.” He spoke softly, his thumb absentmindedly stroking his stubbly cheek.

Rüdiger stared at him straight in the eyes, the brightest and happiest smile Sven had ever seen on a human being spreading on those soft full lips as his blue eyes sparkled with pure joy.

“I think I love you too Sven” Rüdiger murmured , lifting his hands up to tangle his fingers in Sven’s still shower damp hair and pull his head down so he could claim his lips in a passionate kiss, doing his best to pout all his feelings into it because he knew he could never express them well enough with words.

When they pulled apart after a few minutes they stayed close, their arms wrapped around each other and their foreheads pressed together, one of them occasionally brushing his nose against the others as they just looked into each other’s eyes.

“We should get dressed…” Sven said softly after a moment but he didn’t move. “I’d be a poor host if I let my guest starve. Besides, I have the day off anyway…after breakfast we can do anything you want.”

“Hmmm alright, we can plan over breakfast…” Rüdiger smiled, then leaned in for another kiss before he finally stepped away. He was already reaching for his bag when a t-shirt landed on his head.

“There, you can have that, I’ll just look for another one.“ Sven smirked at him as he pulled on his jeans and went to rummage through his wardrobe for another shirt, his smirk turning into a loving smile as he watched Rüdiger beam at him as he pulled the over-sized shirt on.

At that moment he couldn’t have been happier.


	6. Chapter 6

“Okay so what would you like to do today?” Sven asked after they sat down at a table at the coffee shop, both with trays with their breakfast. He had watched amused as Rüdiger kept asking if he could have this or that, mostly all of them being cakes or cookies but he had just said he could have anything he wanted. He guessed he’d probably regret it later but the beaming face looking up at him was just something he couldn’t say no to.

“Hmmmmmmmm…I don’t know, you could show me around town? Or…Oh my god this is delicious!” Rüdiger squealed with a mouthful of chocolate cake. “Here, try it!” He was already shoving a spoonful of the cake past Sven’s lips before the other man could say a word.

It was way too sweet for Sven’s taste and it probably showed on his face because Rüdiger pouted sadly and withdrew the spoon. “You don’t like it…”

He sounded so sad that it actually broke Sven’s heart a little and he couldn’t help but lean across the table and lift Rüdiger’s chin up with a finger and kiss him, licking at his lips before pushing his tongue past them taking his time exploring that mouth and humming into the kiss. 

“I love the way it tastes like this…” He murmured softly when he pulled away, staring Rüdiger lovingly and thumbing his lower lip before he sat back down.

“O-oh…really?” Rüdiger actually blushed and bit his lip so adorably that Sven just couldn’t help himself. He got up again and sat next to Rüdiger, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close. He pressed a kiss on the smaller man’s forehead as he picked up the spoon and cut a piece of the cake. 

“Yes, really” Sven murmured as he fed the piece to Rüdiger and he dived down to claim those lips before he had time to swallow, kissing him gently. He grinned cheekily when he pulled away, chewing on a small piece of the cake he’d stolen from Rüdiger’s mouth. “Hmm oh I definitely love it like this.”

“I love you…” Rüdiger suddenly said softly, shyly staring up at him. Sven blinked a little surprised but then smiled and gently touched Rüdiger’s hair and then cheek. “I love you too.” He whispered and was already leaning down to capture those sweet lips in another kiss but then he saw tears pooling at the corners of Rüdiger’s eyes.

“Hey…Rü what’s wrong? Shh please don’t cry, come here…” Sven murmured gently and pulled the smaller man tightly against him and soothingly rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head. 

“I…I’m sorry…I just…it’s just…no one’s ever done what you did, everyone is always nagging and telling me to stop eating so much sugar…but you…I saw you, you clearly didn’t like he cake…but you still humoured me and ate more and then you even said you liked it and then the kiss and you’re just so sweet and kind and amazing and perfect and I think I really am madly in love with you and I never want to leave but I have to and I know it’s silly but it’s true I’ll be miserable without you and I’ll miss you so much.” Rüdiger was actually sobbing by the end of this ramble and Sven could just barely make out the words mumbled against his shirt.

Sven was a little stunned. Yes he was aware that at some point Rüdiger would have to leave but he hadn’t really wanted to think about that. 

“Shh hey…” He pulled the sobbing man closer and held him tighter. “I’m madly in love with you too Rü…and I would really like to try to make this work. I…I’m yours if you want me.”

“I like it when you call me Rü…” Rüdiger sniffled, nuzzling Sven’s chest. “Do you really think we could make this work?”

“I do. Besides…” Sven smiled and carefully pushed Rüdiger away a little and lifted his face up. “I think you’re perfect too, I don’t think I can ever even look at any other person anymore, as cheesy as that may sound. I don’t care if we’re moving too fast if you don’t.”

“I don’t…I really don’t…” Rüdiger whispered before he leaned up and crushed their lips together, surprising Sven but he held him close nonetheless. Rüdiger kissed him hard, desperately and Sven felt his heart break a little.

“Shh Rü…” He said softly and pulled away a little, immediately cupping the older man’s cheeks when he saw the sad look on his face. He thumbed the quivering lower lip gently before he bent down and kissed him as lovingly and reassuringly as he could. “Be mine.” He whispered against Rüdiger’s lips.

“Y-yes…Sven I’m yours…” Rüdiger half sobbed and half chuckled as he smiled up at him brightly and Sven gently wiped away the tears from the corners of his eyes.

“I love you Rüdiger. Let’s just have fun today and leave everything else for later, okay?” Sven smiled tenderly at him, caressing his cheeks and touching his hair. Then he picked up the abandoned spoon again and cut another piece of the cake, this time putting it in his mouth first before kissing Rüdiger, licking his lips apart and pushing the piece of cake in his mouth along with his tongue. 

“I love you Sven.” Rüdiger purred against his lips. “And I think I now know what I want to do today…”

“Hmmm and what would that be?” 

“I want to go back to your place and just stay in bed all day…I want to cuddle and kiss and make love until we both pass out…or fuck, which ever you prefer.” Rüdiger added with a sly grin, making Sven chuckle.

“Hmm I think we can make that happen…What say we pick up some extra sandwiches before we leave here for later? Though, I insist on taking you out for dinner.” Sven grinned, stealing one more kiss from those sweet lips before he stood up and sat back across the table.

They took their time finishing the breakfast, Rüdiger playing around with his food and making them both giggle like teenage girls. They left the café hand in hand with Sven also carrying a large bag of sandwiches, and cookies for Rüdiger.

“I really like your neighbourhood.” Rüdiger said as they walked up the stairs to Sven’s apartment.

“Hmm really? I haven’t even showed you around properly yet.”

“I do. Hmm though…it might all be thanks to one person…” Rüdiger purred and slowly wrapped his arms around Sven from behind when the taller man opened the door.

“Oh? And who might that person be?” Sven chuckled as the turned around in his arms, placing his own hands on Rüdiger’s slim hips and slowly walking backwards into his apartment.

“Well you might have heard of him, he’s a brilliant musician and he’s quite gorgeous too…though, I heard he has a boyfriend now.”

Sven stilled for a moment, unconsciously tightening his hold on Rüdiger’s hips as he stared down at the man.   
“I like the sound of that…” He murmured and lifted a hand to trace that soft full lower lip gently before he leaned down, pressing his lips against the corner of Rüdiger’s mouth and nudging his cheek with his nose. “I love you Rü.” 

Rüdiger just smiled at him, absentmindedly playing with the hair at the back of Sven’s neck. Slowly he started backing them up again, keeping their faces close until he pushed Sven down on his couch, immediately sitting down and straddling his lap. He cupped his face, thumbing his cheeks before he claimed his lips in a slow, deep kiss.

He smirked into the kiss when he felt Sven pull him closer against him, his hands possessively caressing his back, hips and thighs.

“Hmmm Sven…” Rüdiger purred when they pulled apart, looking down as he started unbuttoning Sven’s shirt, sliding his hands inside and touching his chest when he had four buttons open. 

“Hmm yes babe?” Sven grinned, moving his own hands to cup Rüdiger’s ass.

“Wanna ride you, right here…” How Rüdiger could say such a thing sounding so innocent and childish Sven would never know. He didn’t even have the time to reply when Rüdiger was already unbuckling his belt and opening up his jeans.

“Eager much?” Sven chuckled, letting him do all the work in getting them both naked, especially enjoying the little strip tease the older man performed for him. “Hmmm come here you sexy little thing…” He murmured and just grabbed Rüdiger by his hips and pulled him back on his lap, groaning when he sat on his erection.

“Now who’s the eager one…” Rüdiger smirked and rolled his hips, rubbing his ass against his hard on and eliciting another low groan from Sven. “Hmmm let me just slick you up…” He purred, slowly sliding down from Sven’s lap to his knees, kissing his chest and stomach and thighs, smirking even wider as he watched Sven bite his lip and his breath hitch at his throat.

“Fuck Rü please…” Sven whined when Rüdiger just kept touching and kissing his thighs and he reached out his hands to slide his fingers into Rüdiger’s hair and tried to tug his head down where he needed it badly.

Rüdiger resisted for a moment, smirking devilishly and enjoying the teasing but when Sven whined again he took pity on him.

He pressed his lips against the tip, kissing it softly and blowing on it, making Sven hiss and shiver before he tortuingly slowly licked all the way from the base of his cock back to the tip, grinning when he felt Sven’s fingers tightening their hold on his hair. He swirled his tongue around the tip, then kissed and suckled just below it.

“Ohfuck! Rü!” Sven gasped, tugging hard on Rüdiger’s hair. “Baby please…” He groaned, squirming on the couch as Rüdiger kept teasing his cock.

“Nu-uh…I promise I’ll suck you later baby.” Rüdiger purred and with a one final lick he crawled back up on Sven’s lap, running his fingers through his chest hair and suckling on his neck before he kissed him, hard and passionate as he reached back at the same time, wrapping his fingers around Sven’s cock and stroking him a couple of times, loving how the man moaned into the kiss and grabbed his hips, helping Rüdiger lower himself on his cock.

“Mmmmmfuuuuck!” Rüdiger groaned against Sven’s lips before he pulled away a little to rest his forehead on his shoulder, biting his lip hard as his body tensed.

“G-gods…Rü are…are you alright? Fuck why didn’t you let me prep you first?” Sven forced himself to stay still, taking a few deep breathes before he pulled the smaller man closer, soothingly caressing his lower back and kissing his hair and the side of his face, completely focusing in him instead on the tight heat around his throbbing cock.

“Ngggh m’fine…and and I know…this feels better for you…” Rüdiger mumbled, wrapping his arms arms around Sven’s shoulders and nuzzled his neck, trying his hardest to force his body to relax.

“You idiot…” Sven sighed but only held him more tenderly. “I don’t want you in pain…” He whispered, gently nudging Rüdiger’s head to make him lift it enough so he could kiss him, softly and sweetly brushing his lips against his and then licking them apart, tracing the other man’s teeth before sliding his tongue inside that sinfully sweet and hot mouth.

Rüdiger purred into the kiss and slowly started relaxing under the soothing touches and as he did so he started moving his hips, slowly and carefully and Sven grunted, wanting nothing more than to lift Rüdiger up and slam him back down on his cock.

“Fuck you’re so tight…” He gasped when they pulled apart and he let his hands travel down to squeeze that perfect ass possessively, making Rüdiger moan dirtily.

“Hmmm baby let me do all the work…” He whispered hotly next to Sven’s ear, his breath sending shivers down his body as he softly nibbled his earlobe. Rüdiger kept his mouth attached to his neck as he started moving more, lifting himself up and slowly lowering back down and Sven was sure he’d expire on the spot.

Rüdiger rode him slowly, rolling his hips just so, so that Sven’s cock kept brushing against his sweet spot and he moaned and purred as he suckled and licked up and down Sven’s neck. His hands were on his chest, teasingly playing with his chest hair and brushing over his nipples. It was all so sweet and slow and perfect and Sven could do nothing more than hold on to those slim hips and lean his head back, giving Rüdiger free access to his neck.

“I love you Sven…I love you so much.” Rüdiger moaned as he kissed his way up to Sven’s mouth, kissing him just as slowly and sweetly as he was moving.

Sven kissed him back, moving his hands up his back to tangle his fingers in hair, then suddenly pushing away a little and looking up at him. “Sit up, I want to see your face…”

Rüdiger smiled widely and gladly obeyed, leaning back and taking a hold of Sven’s shoulders to balance himself as he kept moving his hips in that slow pace. Sven stared at him openly, letting his eyes roam all over his body and Rüdiger actually blushed.

“You’re so beautiful…I can’t believe you’re really mine…” Sven murmured softly, absentmindedly stroking his hips until he wrapped his other hand around Rüdiger’s negletted cock, making the smaller man arch his back and moan loudly, his fingers digging into his shoulders but Sven didn’t mind, he was too busy staring and loving the way his ass clenched around his cock.

“Hmm that’s it baby…just a little faster…” Sven whispered as he leaned forward, trailing his free hand up Rüdiger’s body to touch his stomach as he kept stroking him, looking up at him adoringly before he leaned even closer and closed his mouth around Rüdiger’s nipple, poking it with his tongue and suckling, rewarding him when he started moving faster and slamming down harder.

“Uhhhh Sven…Sven I’m so close…oh please…mmmm baby make me come…” Rüdiger panted, his hands desperately touching Sven’s neck and shoulders. Sven could feel his whole body trembling and shivering, his breath hitching at his throat and how hard it even was for him to keep breathing and he loved it.

Smirking widely he gently bit down on his nipple and started stroking him harder, wrapping his fingers around his cock tighter and Rüdiger cried out, moaning his name over and over again until he was screaming as he came hard, spilling his seed all over Sven’s hand and stomach. 

Sven grabbed his hips again and slammed him down on his cock a few more times and came too with a low groan, the way Rüdiger’s ass was clenching and squishing his cock just too much after all that slow riding.  
Rüdiger was gasping for breath, swaying upright until he just collapsed in Sven’s arms, completely boneless and even Sven had troubles lifting his arms and wrapping them around protectively around the smaller man.

“Fuck you’re amazing…” Rüdiger panted after a few minutes and Sven just chuckled lazily, his hands soothingly caressing his back.

“Hmmm now we can take the couch of the list…” Sven smirked as he pressed lazy kisses on Rüdiger’s shoulder.

“Hmmm true, but now I want to nap on it.” Rüdiger murmured, still not moving at all. “You wear me out completely.”

“Oh? Well maybe for a few hours, you seem pretty insatiable otherwise.” 

“Oh shush, it’s your fault, you’re such a gorgeous piece of man flesh.” Rüdiger purred and nuzzled Sven’s neck. “Now can you move us so we’re lying down? I can’t move a muscle.”

Sven laughed softly at that but carefully moved anyway, grinning when Rüdiger whined when he pulled out of him. He reached for his shirt to put it over them when he had Rüdiger cuddled up on top of him, too lazy to get up to look for a proper blanket. It didn’t take long for them both to drift off into peaceful sleep.


End file.
